In the touch control technical field, touch panels include a variety of types such as resistive type, capacitive type, optical type, electromagnetic type and so on. The capacitive touch panel occupies a high proportion in applications due to the advantages of good sensitivity and excellent performances. As for the capacitive touch panel, transparent electrode films constitute essential touch sensing units and can collect touch signals and transmit the touch signals to touch integrated chips (ICs).
In general, indium tin oxide (ITO) may be adopted to form the transparent electrode films of a capacitive touch panel, and it has high conductivity and transparency, and can basically satisfy the demands of the touch panel. But if a transparent electrode film is made from ITO, high electrical conductivity can only be guaranteed after the transparent electrode film is subjected to a high-temperature annealing treatment after film formation. When a substrate for film formation is plastic or a display module, it is limited in a high-temperature process and a transparent electrode film with high electrical conductivity cannot be obtained, and hence the touch sensitivity can be low.